bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:J-Gamer9314/Nub Bear's Morgue (Creepypasta)
Introduction: This is creepypasta made for fun. Have fun reading it and thank you for all compliments and support. Any mistakes in this creepypasta will not be fixed, so please don’t bother pointing them out. Thank you. Chapter 1: As every professional gamer does, they play for hours and hours, while also in the process of destroying every piece and bit in their body. Their stomachs gurgle in rebelion whilst the eyes try to shut down for the night. However the brain never listens. It was a little 12 after when I started playing. My girlfriends was asleep, my little puppy was resting on my lap, soundly and snoring whilst I put on my headphones. ''' '''There were nothing to listen to with the headphones. Just the calm soothing and cheery music of the game. Tick tock, as the clock tinged into my ears. As I join a server I was soon met with a crowd of players crowding near the the Noob Bear’s Shop. I claimed my hive and went on with the daily day of today’s quest. I fly up towards the Mountain Top Field when suddenly I noticed something peculiar. Just out of the glimpse of my eyes, there lay a Star Egg, right on top of Noob Bear’s Shop. I quickly jumped off and reached the egg. Every player down at the bottom started getting angry with complaints of “Ug nub”. I was of no concern as to I have every bee in the game. I was the very definition of a professional gamer….. Or so I thought. You see if you have not figured it out yet, Roblox is famous for the hefty amounts of “Bacon Heads”. Even a Youtuber made a whole “animation” on them being evil. As I gather my thoughts again forgetting the incident the incident back there, I play the game. Hours later of farming, I get tired. It was 3 in the morning and I had school tomorrow, so I slowly turned off my computer, set my puppy down on his bed and went to bed. Seemed fine right? However the next day was rather strange. I went to school, came home, and did the exact same thing as yesterday, minus the incident. I bought a new Hive Slot for my Hive and put down the Star Egg. I got a gifted Demon Bee. However the colors were blurred out and jambled out. “Must be a glitch.” as I stupidly say to myself. Then I noticed something, no one was on, except for the Onett statue on top of the hives. He was down on the ground, staring into my character. I quickly leave to try and hopefully get rid of the weird bee glitch. Nothing. It was still staring at me with the jumbled out colors of those dark red eyes. What I did notice different was Noob Bear’s Shop. The actual Bear was just, gone. The Onett statue instead replaced him and in fear, I left. Chapter 2: I suddenly realized how much of a find I had the next day. The glitch would’ve been perfect for Wiki. I instead chickened out and left. I just tried to forget about it and joined. It was normal now, no weird glitches in sight. I farmed all night and as the last player left I spot a Vicious Bee. More specifically the spike that activates it. I went out to try and activate it. Instead it kills me instantly. It was strange at first until I remember I was fighting the Werewolf which meant I had low health anyways. The actual strange part was that it kicked me out though. I got bored of the game and joined Phantom Forces. I left that game for two days. ''' '''Chapter 3: I get home from school only to realize my puppy was missing. He usually met me by the front door. I put my stuff down and got to my computer. It was Friday. I kicked back and relaxed as I join the game. When I claimed my hive, Puppy Bee was missing. I never evicted it though…. Noob Bear’s Shop was broken again too. No one in the server could access it, except for this random Bacon Hair, with the creepiest mask on his face. I took a video, posted it on Wiki and decided to forget about it. When it was around 2 A.M., I went for a snack break, there I found my puppy, all shriveled up and bloodied in the fridge. I removed it but didn’t know what to do with him. I decided to bury him in the morning with my girlfriend and tried to sleep. I had vivid nightmares of me killing my poor innocent puppy. I woke up with a scream. Chapter 4: My Puppy Bee was still strangely missing. As I do my daily quests for Brown Bear, I noticed out of the corner of my eyes, Puppy Bee. Not with regular colors though… dead, bloodied, and what seemed to be frozen. He wasn’t collecting pollen, oh no, it was staring at me tongue out and eyes red with fury. I asked the server if they could see this “ghost bee”. ''' '''No one answered. The server was dead. Dead as my Puppy Bee. I went up to it. And surprisingly, picked it up. I couldn’t get rid of it though. Then at the bottom of the screen, a text box appeared. It was from Noob Bear. It said “Come to my shop, I may help you with that.” I went to his shop, but he wasn’t there. Instead there was an opening of where he should have been. Chapter 5: I entered the opening and was met with darkness.”Here let me help you.” I threw my headphones off and looked around. No one. My girlfriend was asleep so it wasn’t her. As I turned around to face the screen. The face of Noob Bear was staring at me. I wanted to quit, I wanted to leave this horrifying glitch, hack, nightmare…. I dared my sanity and continued on. Behind Noob Bear was what seemed to be cabinets. I was then hit with the truth of a morgue. Puppy Bee was in one of them. Then as if from a nightmare I reawake. I had slept the night at my computer. I had long disconnected from the game. I quit and went up to an actual nice, comfy, and protective bed. Epilogue: My Puppy Bee was forever gone. I got a cat, Tabby Cat to be exact. It was lazy and loved to sleep on my lap. I also got a Gifted Tabby Bee finally. I never ever did figure out how my puppy die. I mean it did have that weird yellow spot on it’s back…... J-Gamer9314 (talk) 00:50, December 4, 2018 (UTC)J. Category:Blog posts